World Elite Wrestling
World Elite Wrestling (WEW) is an a E-federation wrestling promotion created on June 2, 2011 by Alakai Burke, who hit his fame during his wrestling years as Dominick Starr. WEW currently has two brands, Monday Night Animosity and Friday Night Adrenaline; both brands are preceded by pre-shows, Burnout and Anarchy, respectively. WEW also hosts monthly pay-per-view events, featuring their premiere champions and highlighting major points in feuds and storylines of that time. In 2013, a developmental territory named Top Notch Training was announced. History World Elite Wrestling was officially opened on June 2, 2011. WEW was founded by retired wrestler Alakai Burke, better known for his time in wrestling as Dominick Starr, along with the help of his Co-CEO's Felicity Devine and Vienna Quinn. UFL is considered WEW's parent company, with WEW having adopted many aspects from UFL, including their pay-per-view event titles. As of June 30, 2013, there are over 75 active Elitists and Starlets on the roster. The companies inaugural championships were the Universal, Tag Team, Starlet, and WEW Championships. The inaugural champions were crowned at WEW's inaugural pay-per-view event, Free Fall to Fury. Ligeia Cariosus became the inaugural Universal Champion, The Hellcats the inaugural Tag Team Champions, and Sayge Jemson the inaugural Starlets Champion. The main event for the WEW Championship was ended in a double count out and a rematch between the two competitors, Kameron Copeland and Jordan Zachary, was set for two weeks on the companies flagship brand, Animosity. The match took place on the main event of Animosity, and Jordan Zachary came out the winner and the first WEW Champion. Due to the expansion of WEW after a plethora of new members were signed following the Shattered Dreams pay-per-view event, a second brand was announced two weeks before the Halloween X pay-per-view. The brands name was unveiled on November 1, 2011 as WEW Adrenaline. On December 13, 2011, a pre-show was added for Adrenaline that had the same concept that Burnout did for Animosity, and the shows name was announced as Anarchy. The inaugural championships for Adrenaline were the Womens, Titan, and World Championships; the inaugural champions for the aformentioned titles were decided at the WEW Battlefield pay-per-view and were Sayge Jemson, Ryan Jackson, and Slash, respectively. WEW added an eigth championship, which would be mainly contested by the pre-show talent, called the WEW TV Championship. The inaugural TV Champion was decided at the Winter Warzone pay-per-view and was Emily Martin. The Tag Team Championships are the only titles in WEW that are contested on both brands, since the WEW TV Championship was retired in September. On July 5, 2013 it was announced that WEW would be opening its third brand, a developmental territory, named TNT (standing for Top Notch Training). It will serve as the first official developmental territory for the company and will air bi-weekly shows based solely out of San Jose, California at the San Jose State University arena. Eliza Gray was announced on July 19, 2013 as one of the two Co-General Managers for the brand; the other Co-General Manager was announced as Lluvia Luna. Contract signings to the developmental territory during Legacy: Hawaii weekend and its first show is scheduled for sometime in August. List of WEW "First" Achievements *The Hellcats become the first champions to breach 100, and later on, 200 days during one reign (September 5, 2011) *Sophie Oliveira becomes the first female WEW Champion (September 25, 2011) *Sophie Oliveira vs. Ariane Chevalier was the first-ever all female WEW Championship Match (Halloween X 2011) *Lexi Williams was the first & only Miss WEW. *Catelyn Vaine becomes the first female Titan Champion (February 26, 2012) *Ryan Cavallari becomes the first person to cash in his TV Championship shot and win the World Championship (March 23, 2012) *The British Alliance become the first all-male Tag Team Champions (June 15, 2012) *Shady Layne becomes the first female WEW World Champion (February 8, 2013) *Sophie Oliveira became the first & only Triple Crown Champion in WEW. (May 6, 2013) *Brian James defeats Flame for the Universal Championship in wrestling's first ever Hell's Asylum match (May 12, 2013) *Sayge Jemson vs. Hannah Walters becomes the first all-woman First Blood Match *Vantage becomes the first champion to breach 300 days during his combined reigns as Universal Champion *Sansa Jentry becomes the first Starlet to win both the Queen of the Cage and the WEW Women's Championship. Defunct Brands/Shows Monday Night Animosity Animosity is WEW's original brand and first wrestling program launched by WEW on June 2, 2011 along with WEW's opening. Its primary colors match that of the company, royal blue and gray, and airs live every Monday Night from different arenas around the country. In late 2012 and picking up early 2013, Animosity began to be hosted by celebrity guest hosts. Amongst the celebrities were Nicki Minaj, Demi Lovato, the cast of the Vampire Diaries, rap group YMCMB, and many more. The show has reached many milestones and celebrated its 50th episode on November 19, 2012. Friday Night Adrenaline As apart of the brand extension, WEW launched their newest brand, and third overall wrestling program, Friday Night Adrenaline on November 1, 2011. The primary color of the brand is green and airs live every Friday Night from different arenas around the country. Three titles were issued for the brand, named the WEW World Championship, WEW Women's Championship, and WEW Titan Championship. Over the course of the first four weeks on the brand, 5 Gauntlet Match Qualifiers were set up where the winners would be put in a Gauntlet Match at the Battlefield Pay-Per-View for the WEW Women's Championship. Also, a Beat The Clock tournament was set in place to decide who would face the King of the Ring winner for a chance at the World Championship. The losers from the Beat The Clock and the Gauntlet Match qualifiers would be put in the opening match at Battlefield for a chance at that Titan Championship. The vacant Championship titles were decided at Battlefield, and on the same day as the pay-per-view, WEW announced Adrenaline was receiving a pre-show titled Anarchy. In 2012, the brand became overwhelmingly popular during the General Manager reign of Nathan Parker. The heel General Manager formed an alliance between himself and Adrenaline Superstars (referred to as "Team Nathan" and later on the "Nathan World Order") to take over the brand and all of its championships. The feud involved the vast majority of Adrenaline and was noted for having brought Adrenaline to prominence. Monday Night Burnout Burnout is WEW's second wrestling program to be created by WEW and the pre-show to Monday Night Animosity. The primary color of the show is orange and airs right before Animosity and features various wrestlers fighting in matches with no storyline background or for soon-to-be released talent. The show reached its 50th show milestone on April 29, 2013. Friday Night Anarchy Anarchy is WEW's second show and fourth wrestling program to be created by WEW. The show acts as a pre-show for Adrenaline on Friday Nights and features various wrestlers fighting in matches with no storyline background or for soon-to-be released talent. At the same time that the brand was announced, so was the concept of the Television Championship, and how the belt would be defended between the champion at every pay-per-view event. The plans were made official in 2012 and the belt was created. Miss WEW Tuesday Night Miss WEW was a competition show solely for women participants that began on October 4, 2011. Felicia Johnson, known as Zharya Burke's younger sister, was announced as the host on WEW.com while two judges, Andy Rhodes and Auralee Dirchs, began the contest was judges. The next week two more judges were added, Aldon Songz and Summer Skyline. Each week featured different tasks, and starting after the second task, WEW began to post the tasks online via their Youtube account. The shows judges were all released from their judge contracts in mid November, thus leaving the show to have to find a new concept. It was announced officially on November 26, 2011 that Miss WEW, the first cycle, was being cancelled and that the finale would air on December 8, 2011 as a two-part special with eliminations happening throughout the first part and then the final one-on-one between the last two standing competitors. Lluvia Walker and Lexi Williams faced off against each other on Animosity in a match where Lexi defeated Lluvia to get the crown and the #1 Contendership to the Starlet Championship. The show has been declared defunt and will not return for a second season. The Challenge: Cutthroat The Challenge: Cutthroat was a Wednesday Night competition show where aspiring Elitists and Starlets were mentored by various Adrenaline and Animosity Superstars as they trained and competed in different contests for a 12 week period. The shows host was Felicia Johnson, but it never made it past the pilot. The show was canceled and declared defunct. Thursday Night TNT Top Notch Training, TNT, is an upcoming professional wrestling promotion based solely out of San Jose, California and serves as WEW's official development territory for future WEW Starlets and Elitists. TNT is speculated to debut as WEW's third brand and fifth overall show in mid-to-late July 2013 and feature a miniaturized number of female and male wrestlers training to become future main brand WEW Elitists and Starlets. It was officially announced on July 5, 2013 that TNT would become WEW's third brand, and its first development territory. The territory opened its doors during WEW's Legacy: Hawaii weekend and signed talent to its roster. Its first show is scheduled to be sometime in August. List of Final WEW Pay-Per-View Events Defunct Titles & Final Champions Retired Animosity Championships Retired Adrenaline Championships Other Retired Championships Other Accomplishments Triple Crown Champion Within the WEW, after a male Superstar (an Elitist) wins a mid-card, main event, and Tag Team championship belt, they are noted as a Triple Crown Champion. For a female Superstar (a Starlet), they are required to win a main event, Tag Team championship, and/or a mid-card or women's championship to be considered a Triple Crown Champion. Sophie Oliveira is the first and only Triple Crown Champion in WEW history. Below shows the list of Triple Crown Champions and potential Triple Crown Champions: Sophie Oliveira - Achieved Triple Crown on May 6, 2013 * 1x WEW Champion * 2x WEW Starlets Champion * 1x WEW Tag Team Champion (w/ INKED) The following lists the only other potential Superstars for Triple Crown Champion status and the championship they need to achieve it: Brooklyn Carter - Needs World Championship * 1x WEW Women's Champion * 1x WEW Tag Team Champion (w/ La Lolitas) Angelica Monroe - Needs World Championship * 1x WEW Starlets Champion * 1x WEW Tag Team Champion (w/ Randy Orton) Brian James - Needs World Championship * 1x WEW Universal Champion * 1x WEW Tag Team Champion (w/ American Prominence) '''Neffeteria Jones - '''Needs World Championship * 1x WEW Titan Champion * 2x WEW Tag Team Champion (w/ Divas of Harlem) WEW Alumnae Janae